


She's my cheese plant

by eleonorasplants



Series: Incantava drabbles [2]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Cute, F/M, Family Fluff, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleonorasplants/pseuds/eleonorasplants
Summary: Basically a one-shot of what I hope will happen with Incantava in season 4, including their reunion and a whole lot of fluff. Enjoy!





	She's my cheese plant

**Author's Note:**

> I would love if Skam Italia saved us all and didn't include s4 incantava drama but let's be honest it's most likely gonna happen and leave us all a wee bit broken :(( so here's what i hope will happen!! please feel free to leave any feedback, im vv new to this and want to improve!

Relief. Relief is the only thing Edo can feel as he spots Eleonora, laughing about something with Sana on the outskirts of the party. He can't believe it’s been this long, can't believe it's been 3 months since he's seen her, can't believe he ever let her leave. Scratch that, can't believe he ever left Italy in the first place. 

He knew, as soon as they got to Ithaca that it wasn't right. He was spending long days in the library, long nights at parties with people he didn't know, people that didn't know him, but as soon as he'd think about coming home early, or skipping a class, Ele would be there, insisting he not to miss out because of her. He thought she must want space, must need time to get used to the US by herself, so he left her alone to visit art galleries and take trains to various cities. The longer they were there the harder things got. She stopped speaking to him, stopped telling him about her day, and he tried but couldn't figure out why. He even called Eva, asking her to please talk to Ele, please just make sure she had someone, but Eva's efforts were unsuccessful, and he could see the girl he loved retreating back into her shell. 

The final straw was when her plants started to die. When they'd arrived they'd spent hours hunting down various garden centres and nurseries, trying to find all the species that she'd had back home, and some new ones too. They'd decorated their small apartment with hundreds of plants in every corner or crevice, hell he even found one in the shower once ('it needs the humidity Edo, it NEEDS the humidity'), but a couple of months into the first semester he noticed there wasn't a single plant without at least one brown leaf. That was when he confronted her, when he'd decided that giving her space wasn't the right thing anymore, and so he sat her down after dinner one night and told her she had to talk to someone, even if it wasn't him. It hadn't ended well, with her getting defensive and telling him he was being paranoid, but mostly he was just relieved that she was showing any emotion at all, and so he left it at that. He thought that was it, that they'd had their big fight and from then on it could only go up, but two days later he came home to a half-empty wardrobe and a suffocating silence. He tried calling, texting, emailing, but was met with no response. After 48 hours he began calling her friends and found a bit of peace when Filo told him she'd arrived in Rome. She still wasn't talking apparently, but at least he knew she was safe. 

Edo thought that was it, thought until she decided to talk there was nothing he could do, so once again, he found himself waiting. He went to classes, studied for tests, dodged drunk girls at parties, had weekly calls with Eva and Fede and thought about Eleonora constantly. He learnt to garden, finding all the youtube channels Ele had spoken about and managed to revive all her plants in the hopes that she'd know, somehow, that he was still out there taking care of her. It wasn't until 10 weeks after she left that he realised. He hadn't thought about Andrea in a while, hadn't wanted to, but he was cleaning one day when he found a letter, shoved in a crack in Ele's bedside table, and suddenly it all made sense. It was a dismissal of the case due to failure of appearance, an appearance Ele was meant to have made during their time in Ithaca. Guilt started to come in waves then, drowning him and making him feel as though there was no possible way out. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it, how she hadn't trusted him enough to allow him to see it. He hadn't thought about the case, he hadn't thought about the fact that their fridge was suspiciously empty the last few weeks she was there with him, he hadn't thought about how he'd taken her away from her family, how he'd taken himself away from his family, and for the first time since arriving in Ithaca he knew exactly what he had to do. 

The next month went painfully slowly, December in the states was cold and wet and bland, his classes became dull and uninspiring, and he denied every party invitation he received. The only time he found any kind of light in the blue and grey was by packing. Packing up his apartment, giving her/his/their plants to various trustworthy peers and organising his transfer with Bocconi. The friends he managed to keep couldn't understand his decision, couldn't understand why he'd give up Cornell over a girl, until he got drunk off of keg beer and explained it to them on his last night.  
"I'm not doing this for a girl", he explained, "I'm doing it for my family, and I'm doing it for me. I know you guys think I'm sacrificing my future by leaving, and that I'll end up regretting it in the end, but she is my future. The only way I'm truly happy is when I'm with her, hell the only way I'm truly happy is when she's happy. She's everything you know, she's my best friend and family and my soulmate and I know fuck all what's gonna happen in my life, we could all die tomorrow because of fucking Trump or fucking climate change but I just know guys, I just know that if I'm with her then I've done everything I needed to you know? She's my fucking cheese plant guys you know, I'm the water and she's the cheese plant and I need to fucking water her before she starts to go brown. Besides, Ithaca is fucking miserable, I wish you all the best of luck." He slurred, saluting the room, and even though they were a bunch of drunk 19-year-olds who's closest experience to love was the person they hooked up with in the laundry room last week, they now understood. 

****************************************

Relief. Relief is the only thing Eleonora can feel as she spots Edo, staring at her across the room. She can't believe it’s been this long, can't believe it's been 3 months since she's seen him, can't believe she ever left. Scratch that, can't believe she ever let them leave Italy in the first place.  
She’s abruptly brought back to last summer, the hesitation as he approached her outside of the nursery mirroring the hesitation he’s showing now as he stands, tense, in her door frame. No one but Sana has noticed him yet, and the noise of Mariah Carey, the blur of drunk teenagers dancing fades into the background as she focuses in on him. She can’t believe how much he’s changed in the last couple of months, he looks pale, shadows surround his eyes on all sides, he hasn’t shaved in a while, and his hair is longer, his curls even crazier. Her heart aches at how he’s looking at her, like a gust of wind in the wrong direction could break him, could break her too. All she wants is to hold him, have him hold her, grab on to his woollen jumper and never let go, but she knows she can’t do that here. Suddenly she’s brought back to the party as Sana chants her name,  
“Ele, are you gonna go or?” Eleonora turns to face her friend, not knowing quite what to say.  
“Did you know?” She asks.  
“He messaged me last week, asked if it would be okay if he came. Is it? Okay, I mean?”  
“Yeah, it’s okay, I just… I don’t know.” She sighed, shaking her dark hair into her face. She looked back to him and met his eyes once again, he hadn’t moved a muscle, still standing out of view from the rest of the party, wanting her to have control of how it played out.  
“You should go speak to him. I know you want to.” Sana looked between the two,  
“Look Ele, you’ve been miserable the last three months, and before you went away was the happiest I’ve ever seen you. He never stopped messaging us you know, not asking us to talk to you for him or anything, he just needed to know you were alright. But you’re not, are you? And you haven’t been for a while. It’s okay to admit that you need him Ele, it’s okay. People need people.” 

Ele looked at her friend, and back at him, and for the first time since leaving Ithaca she knew exactly what she had to do. 

She led him up to the roof terrace, feeling his eyes on the back of her head the whole time, burning a hole in her mind, God she wished he could read her thoughts, could see how much she missed him. He gently closed the door behind them, taking a deep breath of cool December air before turning around to her.  
“Hey.” he breathed, voice breaking, and that was all it took for her to crash into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and making fists in the fabric of his jumper. He let out a quiet sob, taking a second before wrapping his arms around her neck, caging her into his embrace, trying to get as close as possible. She started to laugh (or cry, she wasn’t sure which) into his chest, clutching him as tight as she possibly could, breathing didn’t matter when he was here. They stayed like that for a while, holding each other while they softly cried, just so relieved to be one again. He began running his hands through her hair, murmuring soft, incomprehensible words that soothed her racing heart, feeling the warmest she had in months despite the cold winter night they were standing in. After what felt like years he drew back a little, holding her face with his blue hands and taking in all of her, solidifying the image he kept in his mind always, familiarising himself with her once again. Their foreheads came to meet as he leaned in and delicately kissed her cheek.  
“I’m so sorry for not seeing it.” And that was enough, enough for her to know what he meant, the weight in those seven words being strong enough to crumble any walls she had rebuilt in the last four months.  
“We should go inside,” She laughed, “We should talk.” The chattering of her teeth making them both realise where they were. He let out a laugh, that joyous sound she had longed for so much recently, it felt like it had been years since she’d heard it.  
“Yeah, let’s go down, I brought my Nonna’s cookies and I’m sure Filo will have tisana.” He giggled, as she took his hand and led him back the way they came.

************************************************************  
When they returned to the apartment they found the party had died down, most people heading into the city to continue their Christmas celebrations or home to their families, leaving only Sana, Martino and Niccolo to wander round with trash bags, picking up any stray bottles. At the sound of the door closing they turned to see the couple, standing at the entrance of the living room, Ele slightly in front with a shy smile and Edo directly behind her, burying his face in her hair with a blush, wrapping his arm around her waist.  
"Ciao everyone, good to see you." He mumbled, giving an awkward wave as Ele giggled and spun round to pinch his cheek.  
"The great Edoardo Incanti, reduced to a mumbling mess in the presence of the one and only Eleonora Sava, that'd make a great radio segment huh Sana?" Marti teased, earning him a sharp elbow to the ribs as Sana pushed the boys out of the apartment,  
"I'll see you Sunday, right Ele?"  
"Yeah definitely, see you then." She replied, before stepping away from Edo and whispering into Sana's ear,  
"Thank you. Seriously. Thank you." She pulled her friend into a quick hug before Sana pushed her away, signalling to the needy boy behind her who was clearly already missing Ele's physical presence, grabbing her hand as soon as she was free from her friend. Ele laughed, closing the door behind them. 

*******************************************

Edoardo lay with his head on her stomach as she combed her fingers through his unruly curls, sighing every few seconds as he felt at peace for the first time in months. They'd been talking continuously for the last three hours, going over anything and everything that had gone unsaid.  
"What are your plans for Christmas?" She asked, breaking the comforting silence they'd slipped into.  
"Not sure, usually I'd go to my Nonna's but she's away this year, so maybe I'll go to Fede's? I hadn't really thought about it."  
"Christmas is in five days and you haven't really thought about it?" She laughed.  
"Ele, the only thing I've been capable of thinking about the last few months is you. I guess not being around my family just made it easier to forget. "  
She took a deep breath before replying,  
"You can come here if you want. My mum's gonna be with her boyfriend so me and Filo were gonna have a relaxed day here."  
"Are you sure he'd be alright with that? Having your sisters boyfriend who you haven't seen in five months round for Christmas day doesn't sound ideal." He laughed.  
She shifted in the bed, forcing him to sit up and face her. Leaning her forehead against his, she whispered against his lips,  
"Edo, you're Family. You're coming." He looked up at her through his eyelashes, wondering again how he got here, how things could turn around so drastically in so little time.  
"I love you." He exhaled, as he kissed her lightly. She looked at him for a minute, studying the movement of his eyes, before leaning in once again, deepening the kiss as she moved to sit in his lap. Her shirt rode up slightly as he ran his hands up her back, drawing shapes into her burning skin. She gasped into his mouth, saying his name before he lay her back onto the bed and settled in between her legs.  
"Eleonora Francesca Sava, fuck I missed you." 

**********************************************  
As the cold morning light snuck in through the crack in the curtains, the couple lay in silence, arms and legs slung over the other, staying entangled in the warmth of the bed for as long as they possibly could. A thought snuck in through the gap in the duvet and settled in their minds. For the first time in a long time, they could truly say they were home.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again please feel free to leave any feedback and talk go me on tumblr @eleonorasplants :)) and tysm for reading i hope u enjoyed :))


End file.
